The fundamental challenge for quantum computation and simulation is to construct a large-scale system of highly connected coherent qubits to perform various operations. Superconducting qubits utilize macroscopic circuits to process quantum information and are a promising candidate towards this end. Recently, materials research and circuit optimization has led to significant progress in qubit coherence. Superconducting qubits can now perform hundreds of operations within their coherence times, allowing for research into complex algorithms such as error correction. In many applications, it is desirable to combine these high-coherence qubits with tunable inter-qubit coupling, since it would allow for both coherent local operations and dynamically varying qubit interactions. For quantum computation, this would provide isolation for single-qubit gates while at the same time enabling fast two-qubit gates that minimize errors from decoherence. Despite previous attempts at tunable coupling, these applications have yet to be realized due to the challenge of incorporating tunable, long-distance coupling with high coherence devices.